From then to now and back again
by Darkest-Stary-Night
Summary: Rose has been keeping secrets from everyone that she loves, but what are they? Return of memories of the past. Then colliding with now. How can Rose handle everything that is about to be thrown at her? Will Dimitri be there to help her along the way or is her past so bad that he can't? - Set after the cabin but Dimitri was never taken and no one knows about their relationship yet.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries. But I wished I owned Dimitri or Kol - but we take what we can.

* * *

Chapter 1

_My phone ringing woke me from my dream._

"_What?" I asked annoyed when I answered._

"_Come to Mystic Falls." The other person hung up. _That was all they wanted to say to me_? I thought before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day._

For whatever reason I could not disobey the voice that had spoken over the phone. In my one thousand years on this earth I have never heard that voice before.

I wasn't even the Rosemarie that everyone thought I was. I'm really Rosemarie Mikaelson and I'm a one thousand year old original vampire. I compelled the woman named Janine and I became her daughter. I did it for protection from my older brother, Niklaus. My mother bore eight children including me. My eldest sibling died in the old world before the family moved to what is now known as Mystic Falls. Then Elijah, my favourite brother, was born followed my Finnik, Niklaus, my twin brother Kol, myself, my only sister and the youngest child Henrik. I was married to my childhood friend, and crush, by the time I was eighteen. But soon after, Henrik was killed by the werewolves and my family was changed into the first vampires. My family is even older than the first of the Moroi.

I was brought back to the present time as my phone started ringing. "Yes?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Rose where are you?"

"Liss you need to calm down. I'm alright."

"But why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Lissa was hysterical.

"I don't really know why but all I do know is that I'm okay."

"Well where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry Liss."

"Rose please. Everyone is worried about you, even Kirova."

"I'm okay Lissa so please stop worrying and tell everyone that I love them." Tears started swelling in my eyes. "Good bye," I said before hanging up.

_I'm sorry guys_.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries. But I wished I owned Dimitri or Kol - but we take what we can.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Home really has changed since I was here last, _I though to myself as I was walking out of the train station. _Then again it was a thousand years ago_.

After wandering around for thirty minutes I had sussed out all the places that I can go without looking suspicious, like The Grill. I also had a feeling that I was being followed.

"I'm looking for a Rosemarie Mikaelson," I heard from behind me.

I spun around to face the man that had been following me. "Who's asking?"

"My name's Madox," he said.

"A witch. But you're not the one who called me here. So who wants me and how do you know my name?"

"Everything will be explained soon. I know your name because I am here to take you to the person who seeks your audience."

I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't know that witches spoke in such old a language." I chuckled. "And you can tell this person that I will wait for them to come to me."

Madox looked around before smirking at me. "He thought you would say that."

My head started to sting as if I were getting a headache. _But vampires don't get headaches_ I thought befor I felt a piercing pain in my chest and everything went black

I woke up in a room that I did not recognize. Sitting up I discovered that I was in actual fact in an apartment not a single room and that there was a girl sitting on one of the couches. She looked identical to Tatia. _Must be the doppelgänger,_ I thought.

"Are you Katerina or are you a new doppelgänger?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Which do you think?" She said.

"Definately Katerina. I would never forget that attitude." I then heard the door open and close behind me.

"So nice of you to join us little sister," I heard a voice say behind me.

I whirled around to look at the person who called me here.

"What do you-" I stopped taking noticing what he had said. "Nik?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries. But I wished I owned Dimitri or Kol - but we take what we can.

* * *

Chapter 3

"_I'm going to the Salvatore house then to the school," Nik said standing at the door._

_"And why do I need to know?" I asked not interested._

_"Because before I do, I am coming back here to pick you up. You are going to the schools decade dance tonight."_

_"Why? I'm don't go to school Nik."_

_"I need you there because I need someone to look after the new doppelgänger for me." He smiled innocently at me like he used to do when as were human._

_"That smile doesn't work on me anymore. Not since you daggered the rest of our family." I sighed. "Fine I'll go but I'm only going for the fun of it. Don't expect me to actually look after her for you."_

_He started to leave the room. "Wait what decade is it?"_

_He smirked at me. "The sixties," he replied._

_"The sixties really? That decade sucked."_

And that was how I was dragged to this strange party thing at the school.

"And this is where I leave you," Nik said before disappearing into the croud.

I started dancing with the students before the music stopped and everyone clapped.

The girl at the microphone started talking. "We have a special shout out tonight. This is from Elena. From Kluas."

Everyone clapped again and continued to dance.

I joined them before my phone rang.

I sighed. _Why won't people leave me alone?_, I thought before leaving the hall to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Don't you check your caller ID?" I heard from the other end.

"I'm sorry Lissa. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"It's okay." I could hear what sounded like an engine in the background. "You will never guess what Headmistress Kirova told us after you left."

I was about to answer but she cut me off. "A select few of us got to go on an excursion to another town."

"That's great Liss." I didn't really want to know about what was going on at the Academy anymore. "And by select few you mean?"

"I mean myself, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Jessie and Ralf. The guardians are Dimitri, Alberta, Stan and your mum."

"Wow that's quite a lot of students for four guardians."

"I guess. And where are we going you ask?" Lissa must have been really excited be because she never asked ritorical questions like that. "We are going to a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls."

I froze. Why would they come here. There have been too many reports in the paper about this place for Kirova to allow them to come here. "You can't go there," I said immediately. "I have heard that there is a massive group of Strigoi there."

Lissa giggled. "You have been told wrong. An older guardian told us that the Strigoi avoid the town at all costs for some reason."

"But you still can't go there." I was trying desperately to get her to see that coming here was a very bad idea.

"Too late. We're already are. Bye." With that she hung up.

I did not feel like going back to the dance and so I sent Nik a text before going home.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries. But I wished I owned Dimitri or Kol - but we take what we can.

* * *

Chapter 4

Early the next day I was at The Grill with a scotch in my hand.

Not many students were here since they were all probably at home sleeping in after the long night.

I was halfway through my third scotch when I heard a voice speak behind me. "I will say two things. One. Why didn't you tell me you were in town when I called you? And two. You know you're not allowed to drink. You're not eighteen yet."

I turned around in my seat to see Lissa and everyone that she told me were on this stupid trip thing.

"Does it really matter. I'm drinking, woopie do," I said without a care in the world about what they think.

"That was rather rude," Mia said.

"I just had a really long night that's all."

"You didn't answer my first question," Lissa said impatiently. "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"Because there are things about this town that are unknown to the Moroi government. And those things make this town to dangerous for you to be here."

Cristian stepped up beside Lissa and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We will be safe," he said with a smirk. "We have guardians with us."

I looked a bit further behind them to see Dimitri, Alberta, Stan and Janine sitting at on if the many empty tables watching us.

I looked each if them straight in the eye before speaking. "There are things here that even guardians can lose to."

I was broken out of the staring contest I was having with Stan by the phone ringing. Looking at it I saw another number that I did not recognize.

"Excuse me," I said before going to a quiet corner if the bar. "What?" I asked through the phone angrily.

"Is that any way to greet your favourite brother?"

I gasped. "Elijah?" I asked.

"The one and only." He chuckled lightly. I was the only one that could really bring out Elijah's playful side. "I have heard from my sources that you have come home."

"I have. But I do not plan to stay much longer."

"I realize that. But can't you spare a little but of time for your older brother?"

"Fine." I sighed. "Where shall I meet you?"

"At the mayors house."

"Okay. Meet you there big brother." I was silent for a little bit. "I love you," I whispered.

When Elijah spoke next I could hear the smile. "Always and forever little sister." Then he hung up.

I smiled slightly before going back to my seat. I finished off the glass if scotch before facing Lissa and the group.

"Got to go. Bye." And then I waked out of the bar and ran towards my brother.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries. But I wished I owned Dimitri or Kol - but we take what we can.

* * *

Chapter 5

I got to the Lockwood mansion and knocked on the door.

"Rose?" I heard behind me.

I turned around and looked at Lissa and the group. "Are you following me now? Making sure that I don't get into any trouble?"

"No," Alberta said addressing me for the first time. "I called an old acquaintance and he said to meet him here."

I growled under my breath before turning to the door. I banged on the door with my fist. "Elijah Makaelson," I yelled. "Open this door. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Elijah opened the door and smirked at me. "What are you yelling about little sister?" He asked.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. How do you know one of them?" I nodded behind me.

He looked at the group and smiled. "I saved Alberta when she was a little girl. Now would you like to come in?"

Lissa answered for the group. "Thank you," she said and walked past me into the house. The rest of them followed.

When I tried I could not get into the house. "Elijah," I growled at him.

"Just wait Rose. I want to talk to you first." He started to walk to the edge of the property befor stopping and turning to me. "Doesn't that tall guy look incredibly like -"

"Yes he does." I sighed sadly. "To make thing even worse, they have the same first name." I looked into the forest with tears in my eyes.

"He could be another type of doppelgänger."

"No," I said without pausing. "Mother only used Tatia's blood. Not his." I started to walk back to the house. The others were standing in the doorway looking at us.

"But what if she did?"

I stopped walking and just stared at Dimitri. "I know she didn't. I was with him all the time after Henrik died. So I know she didn't."

I continued to walk back to the mansion and I felt Elijah follow behind me. At the door I had to stop and let Elijah pass.

He turned around. "Come in."

I walked right on by him not saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries. But I wished I owned Dimitri or Kol - but we take what we can.

* * *

Chapter 6

I sat on one of the lounges, the students sat on the others, the guardians were standing along the wall and Elijah stood near the mantle.

"Why are we here?" Jessie asked.

"We're here for a history lesson about the oldest vampires in the world," Stan replied with a sigh.

"That's easy," Ralf said. "The Moroi were the first vampires and from us came the dhampirs and unfortunately the Strigoi."

Eddie scoffed and Mia rolled her eyes. "That's royalty for you," she said.

"Would you two be quiet," Alberta said to Jessie and Ralf. "Let Elijah talk."

Elijah noded to Alberta in thanks. "Believe me or not but I am over a thousand years old," he said.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Jessie asked, looking at Elijah like he was crazy.

"Would you shut up?" I asked. "Or is it too hard for you to achieve?"

"You can't seriously believe him," Ralf said.

"So what if I do? It's my choice if I do or not."

"Can you all shut up and listen?" Adrian asked. "I'm quite interested in what he has to say."

"My father was a land owner in Eastern Europe when a plague hit killing an older sibling of mine. I never knew him," Elijah started. I looked down at the ground. I may not have known my sibling either as I was younger than Elijah but I heard stories about him from mother. "My mother was friends with a witch by the name Aiyana who told her of a land where the people were gifted by healthy life. So my parents moved here and my mother bore seven more children including me."

Elijah stayed quiet after that and everyone, except for Dimitri I noticed, was leaning forward in anticipation.

"That's it?" Christian asked. "What happened after that to make you who you are today?"

"Do you mind if I tell the story," I heard Dimitri ask.

Elijah and I stared at him in shock. "Of course," Elijah said. I was too shocked to answer.

"The children all lived in peace with the rest of the villagers and had a playful childhood. The oldest girl ended up marrying her best friend. Soon after their marriage the youngest child was killed by the werewolves that lived in the village and their mother turned them into vampires."

I came out if my shock and stood up. "How do you know that?" I asked. "That's not in the stories that were written about how vampires came to be."

"I have secrets Rose." He rose one of his eyebrows. "I'm sure we all do."

"I'm quite inclined to agree with Rose on this case." Elijah said. "No one knows if any of the siblings got married nor how we came to be."

"My grandmother told me. It has always been passed down through our family." Dimitri looked towards the roof fleetingly before looking back at us.

"Don't lie to us," I hissed. He looked at me with wide eyes. "You do the same thing that someone I used to know did when he lied. He always looked upwards before looking back at the person he was talking to."

Before he had time to answer the door opened and a girl who looked like Tatia walked in. I knew it wasn't Katarina because she was compelled to not leave the house. I took a breath theough my nose and I smelt human blood.

"Great," I said making everyone look at me. I walked to stand next to Elijah and leant against the mantle. "Another doppelgänger knowing the secret. Just what we need."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries. But I wished I owned Dimitri or Kol - but we take what we can.

* * *

Chapter 7

The doppelgänger stared at me shocked.

"And who are you?" She asked. "I have never seen you around here before."

I smirked what Elijah used to say was the 'twins smirk' as Kol and I have the same look. "My name's Rose. And I just moved back into town." I looked her up and down. She was noting like Tatia. _The original is always better_, I thought to myself. "And you are?"

"That's not important right now." She turned to look at Elijah.

I wasn't having any of that. "But I think it is because you're a doppelgänger." I smirked as she looked at me shocked again.

"How do you know that word Rose?" Janine asked. Everyone from St Vladimirs looked shocked.

"Now that is something that is unimportant right now." I looked at the doppelgänger with my head cocked to the side. "Now what's your name?"

"Elena Gilbert," she stammered.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now you can ask what you want to." I sat back down to watch the show.

"What's Klaus' curse?"

"You're kidding me right?" I asked laughing.

"And you told me to shut up," Jessie snapped.

I turned my head towards him. "I told you because you have no idea what you are talking about. Me on the other hand, know exactly what I'm talking about." I looked at Elena again. "It's not the sun and moon curse if you didn't already know."

It was her turn to smirk at me as if she knew something I didn't. "That curse is fake if you didn't already know."

I mentally smirked but I put on the outward look of shock. "OMG I did not know that. How could you not tell me Eli?"

"Stop being such a child Rosemarie and let me tell her what she wants to know."

"Fine." I slumped into my chair. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down in the only available seat and Elijah sat next to her.

"You know my family was quite close. But Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires we discovered that Klaus was not my fathers son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. When my father found out he slaughtered my mothers lover and his entire family. What he did not realize, of course, was that he was lighting a war that rages to this day."

"A war between the species?" Eddie asked, speaking for the first time.

"The vampires," I said pausing. "And the werewolves,"

Jessie and Ralf laughed. "There are no such things as werewolves," they said together.

I cocked my head to the side. "You're sitting in the home of a werewolf right now."

"Your generation has been sheltered a lot by the older people," Alberta said. "There are such things as werewolves. That's what Elijah saved me from."

"So Klaus' father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Elena asked. "What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both," three voices, including mine, said.

We all looked at Dimitri in shock.

"Okay, I am sick of you knowing a story that you're not meant to," I said.

"I told you how I knew. My grandmother told me the story."

"And I told you that I do not believe you." I got up and stood toe to toe with him. "You want to know how I know she didn't?" He didn't answer. "I know for two reasons. Because one, you will not look me in the eye when you say that." I lowered my voice and whispered in his ear. "And two, because only the original family knows the true story." I pulled away and looked at him with my eyebrows raised daring him to question my logic. When he didn't I turned to Elena. "A hybrid would be more deadly than any werewolf or vampire and so the witches saw to it that Klaus' werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that he wants to break," Elena whispered.

I nodded.

"He wants to trigger the part if that's a werewolf," Elijah continued. "If allowed, he would sire his own bloodline. He would build his own race endangering not just vampires."

"But everyone," I finished.

"But you helped him," Elena accused Elijah.

"I helped him because I loved him," he said. "That's changed now. He must die."

"We have the dagger. We can kill him."

I rolled my eyes at how naive she was. "When a werewolf is hurt by silver it heals. An original can only be killed by white oak ash on a silver dagger. Do you see why the dagger wouldn't work?"

"How do you know all of this?" Dimitri asked me with one of his eyebrows raised.

"For the same second reason that I gave you." He looked at me with wide eyes but I ignored him and looked towards Elena again.

"What ate you saying?" Elena asked. "That Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species," Elijah informed her. "And that's by the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch if they can harness that much power." She sighed. "But it would kill them."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon," Elijah started.

"When he is in transition is when he'll be the most vulnerable," I continued.

"A witch with that much power can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asked.

"Then there's something else that you should know."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries. But I wished I owned Dimitri or Kol - but we take what we can.

* * *

Chapter 8

THE NEXT DAY

Why the people from St Vladimirs are still following us I have no idea. Here we were at the Salvatore boarding house and they had tagged along.

"Tonight is the full moon," Elijah said. "We should assume that Klaus is ready to break the curse."

"Why does it matter that it is a full moon?" Jessie asked snottily.

I rolled my eyes. "It's when a witches power is at its greatest," Elijah replied.

"Can we just get this over with," I said. "I would like to walk around town before nightfall thank you."

"Elena said that the sun and moon curse is fake," Stefen said. "That it's actually just a curse on Klaus."

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline," I said. "The curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting. And when he breaks the curse he'll be a true hybrid."

"How the heck do you know all of this Hathaway?" Stan asks annoyed.

"I know my mythology Stanny Boy. There has always been a legend about the eldest vampires and that one of them was different from the others."

"Know it's you who's lying," Dimitri said.

I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked. "We can kill him today. With Bonnie."

"If any witch tries to use that much power, it will kill them." I really should keep an eye on where the young kinda are. One second I was standing next to Elijah and the next I was being held against the wall by the eldest Salvatore.

"I have never seen you around before," he said, his fangs showing.

The Moroi and Dhampirs, who were to the side of where I was pinned, gasped at the sight. "They look nothing like the Strigoi," I heard Eddie say.

"You do not know what you are getting yourself into little girl."

I do not like it when someone calls me a little girl. The only ones who are allowed to are my family. I felt the veins start to show below my eyes and I had the satisfaction of watching Damon's eyes widen at the sight of them. "You're a-" was all he got out before I kicked him across the room.

I straightened out my clothes as he was getting up from the floor. "You really should learn to respect your elders boy," I said sounding how old I truly am.

He grabbed me again a sit looked like he was hugging me, I out my hand into his chest and grabbed his heart.

He gasped at the feel of it. "You do not want to mess with me," I said loud enough that everyone else could hear me as well. "I am a lot older than I look." I let go of his heart and pulled my hand out of his chest causing him to fall ungracefully to the ground. "Do not underestimate me."

Lissa was the first to notice the blood on my hand. "Rose," she squeeled hurting my ears. I looked at her. "He hurt you." She walked towards me. "Let me heal it for you.

"I'm fine. He didn't even touch me."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked loudly. "You have a lot of blood on your hand."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Elijah. "Make sure he stays away from me. Otherwise I will do something that I will not regret."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries. But I wished I owned Dimitri or Kol - but we take what we can.

* * *

Chapter 9

I was in the bathroom washing the blood off of my hand when I felt a presence behind me.

"When are you going to tell everyone that you are different?" I looked in the mirror and saw Dimitri leaning against the doorway.

"I'll tell them when you tell me how you know exactly how the originals came to be," I said. "Including how you know that the eldest daughter got married." I looked back down at my hands.

"It's a lot more complicated than you know."

I laughed. "Trust me. I know what complicated is."

He sighed. "What if I said that I was the best friend that the eldest married?"

I jerked my head up and spun around as fast as I could, while still maintaining a reasonable speed for a Dhampir to move. "What?" I asked, my breath shaking.

"That is exactly what I mean by it's complicated." He started to walk down the hall towards where everyone else was.

I shook myself out of my surprise. "Dimitri wait," I yelled. Everyone came out of the other room at the sound of me yelling. I saw Elijah raise his eyebrows at me.

_Stuff it,_ I thought to myself as I ran forward and kicked his legs from underneath him.

I thought that he wasn't going to react until he suddenly got up and pinned me against the wall, his vampire face showing. He realized who he was pinning to the wall and he let to of me. His face returned to normal. "Rose," was all he managed to get out.

Elijah stepped forward. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Nothing Eli," I said. " I was just testing him."

Dimitri glared at me. "You were only testing me?" He growled.

"I had to make sure that what you said was true."

"By knocking me to the ground?"

"Yep." I smirked. "My reasons are complicated." And with that I walked out of the house.


End file.
